uscmc_551st_marine_strike_groupfandomcom-20200216-history
Marine Captain Patrick Devine
DESCRIPTION A youthful but well worn human male who's tan complexion is so dark it almost borders on wet-sand colored. He is of medium height and has a compact wiry build. His facial features are moderate and rather unremarkable. His rich tan colored skin has pale highlights, and his lips are usually a thin emotionless line-even when expressing a smile or a frown. His green eyes are seemingly pupiless pools of emotion, expressing his pleasure or displeasure in lieu of the rest of his face. His movements impart a sense of disciplined and trained style with both fluid smoothness and energetic emphasis. His snow white hair is cropped thin and fuzz short. His eyes twinkle with childlike mischief but the rest of his face speaks of deadly intent. He has broad shoulders and a thin waist. Upon his form is the black armored suit over a black bodysuit. On the high mandarin collar of his undersuit is the the USCM rank of Marine Captain: [][]. On his head he wears a shaped black beret with the USCM 'diving Eagle' pin on it. He is rather athletic and limber, and under his armor and equipment, seems to have a wiry muscular build. His figure moves with calculated grace and precision. On his feet it wears a set of 'Rough-Grip' Laymax assault boots. Over his armor it wears a nylex, multi-pocketed, combat vest. On his belt are equipment pouches. He is armed with a XM-43H pulse Rifle which is currently slung. BACKGROUND **CHILDHOOD: Patrick Devine was born June 3rd 2175 to two USCM career Officers. Maro was a famous explorer and a Captain of some note. Patrick grew up idolizing his father. His mother, who left the USCM to raise him, had been a Lieutenant in the Combat Engineering field. Patrick was a bright and imaginative child, he made friends easily and was always naturally easy going. Growing through his preteen years on Earth, Patrick was tempered by a deeply spiritual belief system. Patrick learned to read at age five and by age six had already been placed in an accelerated class. This naturally earned him the ire of the 'regular' students, and despite his affability he started to run afoul of bullies. When Patrick was seven his mother returned to service and he went to live with his grandparents. Patrick's grandparents lived on Alpha Centauri but were growing old. They had little ability to deal with a mentally voracious youth and his social troubles. To harness his energies his grandfather insisted he travel with his mother together aboard a long range resupply vessel to meet up with Maro. Maro's ship found an apparently uninhabited M-class planet with a rich archaeological past. After a month in orbit the Captain ordered shore leave for all aboard. The family went down as part of a picnic group. A band of Umians turned up and demanded the group surrender their females. A human officer with a wide amount of diplomatic experience eased the tensions and negotiated a release. Patrick was soundly impressed. Maro demanded his son return to live with his grandfather. Patrick's grandfather insisted he run 5 miles each day. The family met annually in front of the Peace Arch in San Francisco until Maro's and Asha's untimely deaths aboard the USS Kursk at the hands of a Border Raider. Patrick matured with his grandparents until it was time for his secondary education. Patrick had a childhood friend named Tanya Jivan. Tanya was a natural athlete and in turn for help with her school work she ran with Patrick and protected him from bullies. When Patrick hit adolescence a freakish trait manifested itself. He had developed an Eidetic Memory. His family formed a plan move him to Terra and let his Uncle mentor him. **TEENAGE YEARS: Once on Terra, he lived with his Uncl e's family in California until he graduated from secondary school, which he did two years early with honors. His Uncle was a famous writer and scholar with an extensive library. Along with continuing to enforce the grandfather's exercise regime he insisted Patrick read and journal. The Uncle encouraged Patrick to dabble in creative writing. As a writer Patrick failed in his Uncle's eyes, only producing passable poetry, which Patrick's Uncle considered a lower art form. Patrick found passion in study and debate, he didn't enjoy the competitiveness, he enjoyed taking a stance and verbally defending it. At a young age he joined the 'model UN'. After Patrick graduated from secondary school he immediately applied for a scholarship to the Monterrey Institute of Interplanetary studies against family advice and was conditionally accepted due to his young age. He studied Interplanetary Affairs and Political Science. He met a professor who had known his father. The professor, Daniel Reichert, had been a Lieutenant Colonel in USCM. The stories Professor Reichert shared with Patrick fired a desire to join the Marines himself. He decided to travel the galaxy as a 'Road scholar' while he waited for his Naval Academy 'packet to mature'. He visited a few of the core worlds and had begun on the border worlds when he finally turned 18. He learned he could talk his way out of most trouble. He learned that very few people are truly aggressive and belligerent pointlessly. Through out school and travel Patrick kept up his exercise regime. **ADULTHOOD: He entered the Naval Academy at age 18. His grades were far above the class average, sufficient to land him on the Dean's list. Along with the above average grades was the above average impression he made on his professors, he was thorough and did the extra work and then some. He made few friends at the academy, but he meet up with an old ally, Tanya Jivan, she was a year ahead of him and struggling. He tutored her and her grades improved. It was the beginning of a relationship that became a secret tryst that lasted until Tanya graduated. She was commissioned as a Infantry officer. Patrick specialized in Security Studies and Interstellar Law and minored in Intergalactic Security Studies. He graduated 11th in his class. Once Patrick graduated he was assigned to the USS Endurance as a Marine Security Officer and using his secondary skills he stood as a supernumary watch officer. During this period he worked on his Diplomatic skills. The Endurance was assigned to explore corewards. He trained in his long off hours to build up his Special Operations Skills. After a long tour of retraining in Spec Ops he was transferred to the USS Asoutr. On the Asoutr he began his role as a Joint Terminal Attack Controller and performed his duties flawlessly. Just a year after the transfer he was assigned to provide ship based fire support of a Forward Naval Gunfire Control Team sent to cover the Marine withdrawal from Etosha VI. In the end it was also a trap. The Kolgarth Pirate Clan had decided to try and embarrass and dishearten the Marine forces and used the excuse of withdrawal to bring in mercenary troop ships with reinforcements. The Gunfire Control team was ambushed on the way to the rally and was prevented from making it to the extraction point. Patrick used an improvised sensor probe loaded with repurposed ship fuel as a high power torpedo. The opposing force leader was killed. The mercenary forces engaged tracking inhibitors. Patrick was in constant up linked communication with the Gunfire team. He rallied a defense and using comlinks and motion sensors had the team rig a transponder enhancer. Patrick suppressed enemy fire so the rest of the team had a chance to complete the improvisation. He used the speed garnered from years of console practice to keep the superior enemy numbers from over running the Marine Team. The team fought until they could be extracted losing four more out of the original ten. The situation in space was desperate. The Asoutr and it's escorts retreated back to unoccupied space. Patrick earned meritorious promotion (but deferred) to Marine Captain.